


Reach Out

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death, The Answer Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Kotone found Metis sitting alone in Colosseo Purgatorio.





	Reach Out

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this even is, really. Clearly an AU where the Protags of P3 are twins, and one is left behind in the aftermath of The Journey...
> 
> But man, idk. I just think FeMC and Metis could actually have an interesting dynamic in an AU like that so woohoo

Kotone found Metis sitting alone in Colosseo Purgatorio, after Akihiko and Ken were defeated and turned into... Into flames. She couldn’t bring herself to fight her friends, couldn’t begin to decide what she would want to do, given the chance to save her brother… So she had watched with Fuuka, feebly wishing it hadn’t come to this. Seeing the result, hearing Aigis’s words.

_ ...Don’t call me Sister anymore. _

She couldn’t imagine Sakuya ever saying something like that to her. Could never imagine the pain of a sibling alive, but so far away they might as well be dead. She only knew the dull and constant sting of a sibling being gone for good.

Maybe that was why she found herself walking towards Metis, sitting next to the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon while they wait for Aigis to say she’s ready for the next fight. For the next pair that will have to turn into flames until all the fighting is over.

She wanted to say something, anything before the distance between the sisters became impossible to close up again.

“Metis…” Her voice is soft as she looks at her. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine…” The tears being held back were clear in Metis’s voice as she looked away from Kotone. “Just leave me alone, I need to be ready when Sister needs me…”

“Yeah, but you just fought with your sister…” Kotone nearly reached out a hand to stroke Metis’s hair. “Isn’t there anything you want to talk about…?”

“No!” Her pitch and volume increased as she stood, hugging herself. “There’s nothing! As long as I can protect her… As long as I can do that, that’s all that matters.”

_ As long as I can protect you, Kotone… As long as I can do that, that’s all that matters. _

Words Sakuya had said to her, long before they came to Tatsumi Port Island, willed Kotone to stand. Willed her to wrap her arms around Metis’s back as she fought back her own tears. “You don’t have to do it alone, Metis. I’m here for you.”

Metis’s only reply was a deafening silence, leaving Kotone unable to decipher if her words had gotten through to the other or not.


End file.
